Firework
by Smileyone1
Summary: One-shot song fic based on Katy Perry's "Firework" song with my Zatch Bell OC character, Sorella. Summary: Super happy fun firework time plus a dash of romance, yaaaay!


**Firework**

Author's Note: _Another one-shot, fluffy pairing piece with Kumara and Sorella! I've had a lot of inspiration for them lately, and wanted to put some of the stories I wrote on here! I've received a few suggestions that people tended to like them as a pairing, but I'm not sure whether I'll actually have them BE a pairing in my main fanfiction, "The Blinding Book" or not yet. However, these are just for fun! Doesn't mean they actually happened, or didn't happen, but they were fun to write! I hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** Zatch Bell isn't mine. If it were, I'd force Brago into hilarious situations where he couldn't murder me. Sorella, Rita, and all that are mine, however, I made them, and Kumara is Mukai-sama's. She's awesome; you should go check out her page!

Colors burst through the sky as Sorella and Kumara dashed through the crowds, straining to see the brightly hued bursts of light in the air.

"Can you see them?" Sorella asked the much taller than her Kumara as he pulled her by her hand through the swarm of people.

Kumara glanced at her and smirked as he easily scooped her up from under her arms and placed her on his shoulders so she could see over the heads of the crowd. He snickered at her flustered expression and the pink tinge across her cheeks.

Her embarrassment left quickly, however, as Kumara lifted his hands and laced their fingers together. He moved easily through the massive clump of people to try and get closer, spotting a tree with a low branch ahead of them.

Kumara and Sorella snarled at the group of teens that were hanging around it and scaring them off. Kumara set Sorella on the tree branch before moving in front of it and leaning back on his elbows. Sorella smirked and ruffled Kumara's red tangle of hair before pointing at the sky and showing him, a red smiley face firework with a burst of red shower sparks behind it.

Kumara rolled his eyes as he realized she was insinuating it looked like him. The crowds around them cheered as a massive array of loud explosions and pops littered the air like popcorn in a microwave.

It was a clear sky, clouds completely absent, and the white halo around the full moon increased the colors of the multiple fireworks that were shot high into the sky. Sorella and Kumara laughed in conjunction with each other as the fireworks went off increasingly.

Sorella turned her golden eyes to Kumara's when he wasn't looking and smiled as his smooth skin was cast in the blazing, flashing light from every burst of a firework above them. Every strand of his fiery tangle of red hair was illuminated, gleaming softly and silkily and his white, even teeth were reflecting brightly.

A blazing heat just like the fireworks coursed through her suddenly as she reached a hand out for his shoulder. Kumara turned towards her and Sorella crashed her lips to Kumara's, desiring to feel the heat of his skin. A red burst of light shot in the sky and cast their silhouettes in a fiery glow.

Wind blew around the two as Kumara lifted her off the tree branch by grasping her waist with his hands. He pulled her close to him, but kept her feet off the ground and her head above his as he responded to her with vigor, kissing her upwardly.

Sorella's hands threaded through Kumara's tangle of hair as sparks shot behind them in the sky, but they didn't take any notice. A rough, burning passion seemed to explode between them like the firework shot into the sky, casting the sky in a shower of fire.

The display in the sky wasn't the important thing to them at the moment. In their own little universe, they were the real show, and they wouldn't miss it for anything.

The force of the kiss sent them tumbling to the grass, the colors of the fireworks splayed over them as they gazed into each other's eyes. Kumara grinned in a smug fashion as he pushed Sorella back into the plush green grass, effectively abandoning the impressive display above them.

The intensity of their passion increased as Kumara gripped her closer to him, smirking into the passionate, but loving, kisses upon her lips. The only thing that matched them in intensity was the cascading sparks of red, orange, and blazing assortment of colors that flared up against the sky as the fireworks crackled above them.

Kumara pulled away once to allow them to break for air and he smiled when Sorella lifted her fingers to his cheeks, brushing a swooping strand of red hair out of his face.

He opened his mouth but his next words were unheard as a rapid succession of pops and booms sounded through the open air, but Sorella smiled regardless. Her response to what he had said was to lean up to his face and press her lips to his once more.

They became enraptured with each other again and didn't notice the next firework popping above them. In a swirling pattern of red and gold, bright sparks blended in the most stunning mix of burning light.

The red and gold burst in the sky, earning a chorus of "ah's" as the sparks formed into an intricately swirled heart. It was as if it were echoing the emotions coursing through Sorella and Kumara at that moment.

However, they didn't see the marvelous light show about them. They knew nothing but the explosion of love between them burning fiercer than the largest firework.


End file.
